Alayna
by ella343e
Summary: Alayna felt lonely untill she met Jasper Cullen. Love bloosoms between them. What happens when she finds out his secret. jasper/oc. r&r or pm. I suck at summaries. But please read. The girl on the cover is Alayna.
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from twilight except my own character Alayna. Please R&R. Or PM**_

_**Prolouge**_

I never really thought about how I'd die. I guess it never really popped into my mind. But now As I lay her in pain, I thought about it. I guess I'd rather die for a good purpose. Tnough I miss Mom, Dad, My other Dad. Though I don't believe I still call him that, Jessica and the others, and the Cullens. The Cullens. Jasper. Oh Jasper. Pain went through me. But it was the pain of losing jasper. But it was for the best. Memories flashed through my mind. Me and Jasper's first kiss. Us in our meadow staring into each others eyes. Jasper picking me up and putting me on his back for a vampire ride. I smiled as warm tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly a stinging pain shot through my hamd and through the rest of my body. It traveled slowly, toturing me. I withered around on the floor. A cold hand slipped through mine. I looked into the face of Jasper. I kissed my bloodstained and and put it on his cheek. He looked pained.

"J-Jasper." I croaked.

"Alayna."

Everything went black.

_**Do you like the prolouge?**__**Please review or PM me. Sorry it's so short.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Mom asked for the millionth time.

"Yes I want to, mom, don't worry. Everything will be fine. "I said. She sighed and turned her attention back to the road. Phil, my stepdad, turned and smiled at me. I looked out the window to see we were on the highway.I sighed and looked away from the window to the back of mom's head. I haven't seen Charlie in three years. I was nervous. What would he do when he saw me? Hug me? Or tell me he was hurt that I'd stop visiting him. I also had to enroll into a new school in the middle of the semester. Not a really good time to start. Everyone will be looking at me. I hated attention. And plus, they'll be thinking I'd be taned because I came from Phoenix. Ha, I wasn't even close. I had pale skin. I really wasn't going to fit in. But the weather there is mostly rainy. So no one should have a tan. I looked out the window again to see we were still on the highway.

"We'll be at the airport soon."Mom said. She gave me a quick smile.

I turned my attention back to the window, looking at the sky. The sun was as bright as ever. The sky had puffy clouds. Like white cotton candy. I could make shapes out of them. There was a woman pushing a stroller. A girl with a lollipop. And two people holding hands. I wished I had someone who thought of me like that. Someone who loved me for me. But who'd want me? I feel myself getting woozy. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too busy thinking about what would happen when I got to Forks. I feel myself drifting to sleep and close my eyes.

...

I feel myself being shaken. I open my eyes and see mom looking at me with a sad expression.

"We're at the airport."

I stumbled out the car, still feeling a little woozy from my nap. We make our way into the airport. I sit in one of the plush chairs. I watch as mom walks up to the counter. A woman with light blonde hair was there. They a started talking and filling out papers.

When they call my plane, I grab my bags and mom comes up to me as we walk and says"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to go."I say sternly, trying to sound confident.

"You don't how good a person you are. Moving in with your dad so that Phil and I could get on the road."

"I know how important baseball is for him."

"And you don't know how thankful I am."Phil said."Well you better get going. Don't want to miss your flight."

"Okay. I'll miss you guys."

"Well then you could stay if you like."Mom said. I knew she was trying to get me to stay. I silently shook my head and sighed. I hugged her. Then I hugged Phil. He gave me a small smile.

Mom took me and hugged me again. "I love you" she said, kissing my check.

"I love you too."I said. I broke away from her and turned, walking towards the plane. I looked over my shoulder and waved at them. I walked up the steps and into the plane. I found a seat next to a window. I felt tired, I yawned and drifted of to sleep. Not knowing that my whole life was going to change.

Forever.

...

When I wake up, I check the time. It's about 2:30am. Two more hours left. I sigh, I wonder how Charlie would feel when I see him.I had stopped going to Forks when I was 14. I just didn't feel like going back and forth. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought about mom. Fun and loving. Always there for me. I was going to miss her. Maybe I could visit.

As the plane got closer and closer to Forks, I thought over what to say to Charlie. I knew he wasn't the guy who was comfortable with expressing his feelings and emotions.

The pilot said over the intercom, "Please prepare for landing for landing. Make sure to fasten your seatbelts and hang on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

I fastened my seatbelt. This is it.

When the plane landed, the passengers quickly emptied out, happy to have some fresh air. I grab my bags and head out. I looked around for Charlie. I spotted him next to his cruiser. I hope he wasn't going to drive me to school in that. I'd even walk. I knew he was chief police, but still. I walk over to him and give him a hug, just to get it over with. "Hi, Cha-I mean dad."

"Hey,Ally." He opened the passenger door for me as I slid inside. He closed it and walked over to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the engine.

The drive home was long, boring, and extremely akward. When we got home, I climbed out and took a look at the house. It was the same as ever. A Two-story house with two bedrooms. My mom and Charlie bought it a little after their wedding day. They had me a little while later. We spent a little more time together. Mom then left Charlie. Taking me with her.

I walk up to the house. Charlie opens the front door and I step in first, looking around. Still the same. Could use some cleaning, though. Charlie (I mean dad. I have to start calling him that.) shows me my room. It's a little small with a full-sized bed with purple covers , a dresser, desk, and a closet. Fortanantly, I also had my bathroom.

Charlie then leaves. That's what I like about him. He doesn't stick around and make things akward.

...

About 4 hours later, I've got everything put away. I also put up a mirror against the wall next to the wall. I walk over to it and look at myself. Why do I have to be so plain? I had stick straight dark hair midway down my back, Blue-green eyes, a slightly pointy nose, lips that weren't full, and an uninteresting body with no curves. I sigh and decide to take a shower and change. I take a light blue T-shirt, blue jeans, a dark green hoodie to go over my T-shirt, and my pink converse.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip of my clothes and step into the shower, letting the warm water wash over me. I grab the soap and rub it over me. After I finish, I rinse it away. I then take my favorite bubble gum shampoo and wash my hair. I let the water run over me a bit before turning off the water. I step out of the shower and dry my self. I get dressed and walk out of the bathroom over to my mirror. Hmm. I'm gonna need a chair and table for this.

I head out my room and bound down the steps. I walked into the living room to see dad sitting on the couch watching sports.

I was just about to say something when he suddenly jumped of the couch and shouted out, "YES! Finally!". He then noticed I was standing there."Oh. Hi Ally. I didn't know you were standing there."

"Obviously."I said. We both chuckled. "Anyway I came down to ask you if there was a table I could use. Like a small one."

"Oh yeah. I have one around here somewhere." He walked into the kitchen and came out with a small fold table. "Here you go."

"Thanks dad." I took it and bolted up the steps. I placed it in front of my mirror. Not the best thing, but I'll buy something later. I put all my makeup on top of it. I then take my hairdryer and dry my hair. I didn't feel like doing anything fancy with my hair. So I just braided it done my back.

I heard the front door open. I went over to the window. Outside, dad and another man with long silky black hair in a wheelchair, were talking. Standing next to the man, who I'm guessing was his son, was a boy about a year or two younger than me. He had the same long, silky black hair as the man. Both of their skin had an Indian tone to . Who could they possibly be? Though they did look somewhat familiar.

I speed down the steps and out the door. They all stopped talking and looked at me.

"You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob, Ally?"dad asked.

"I thought they were familiar."I replied. I walked over to Billy and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Alayna. Charlie wouldn't stop talking about you when he found out you were coming." Billy said.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Billy."dad said.

"All in the days work."

Before you know it, the two were engaged in a littile kiddie chase. Though it was hard for Billy to get him in his wheelchair. "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes."Jacob says.

I laugh.

"We used to make mud pies together, remember?"He asks.

"I remember"A picture of us making mud pies as kids popped into my head. Ha.

"Do you like it, Alls."dad said, he and Billy coming over to us.

"Like what?"I say, confused.

"This."He pats a rusty red truck."It's all yours. Bought it of cheap from Billy."

"Seriously!"

"Yup"

"This is so cool." I open the drivers side of the truck and slid in. This truck was amazing. I knew it wasn't fancy. I didn't care. This truck was so me. I smiled, and I had a decent ride to school tomorrow. Jacob told me he went to the reservation high school. So we couldn't drive together.

But that was okay. Though he seems like a nice guy.

...

That night, I couldn't help staying up thinking about school. What was everyone like. Were they going to be mean and cruel? I sigh. I need to get some sleep. I close my eyes, letting the darkness swirl around me.

...

Beep. Beep. Be- I slam my alarm clock and sit up. Great. I get out of bed and walk to my closet. I pick out a navy blue long sleeve shirt, jeans, and my blue converse. I really didn't know why I was going to wear all blue, but who cares?

I walk into the bathroom to take my shower. After I get dressed, I sit at my makeup table and blow dry my hair. I decide to just put my hair in a braid again.I put on a little mascara and a thin layer on lipgloss. I grab my backpack and head down the steps.

"Morning, Ally."dad says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." I grad a bowl out of the cabniet. I pour some cereal and sit at the table. It's silent, both of us lost in our on thoughts. Dad then leaves for work. He drives away in his crusier after saying a small, "Bye.".

After I finish eating, I wash my bowl, grab my jacket and bookbag, and head out the door to my truck. I slid in to the truck and start the engine. I jump a little at the loudness of the sound it made. Now everyone was _definataly_ going to me.

The school wasn't very hard to find. It looked like a bunch of brown brick buildings stuck together.I drove into the parking lot, heads turning in my direction.

This was going to be a bad day. I could feel it. But I just didn't know why.

_**Hi guys!**_

_**This is the first chapter and I hope you like. I'm going to do this in parts like in the series. This is bascially twilight but with my own character as bella and she falls in love with jasper instead. The girl on the cover is Alayna for your information. Please leave your thoughts on this story so far in your review. Or you could PM me. Flames are welcome. I hope I can uptate soon. **_


End file.
